Standing Still
by lil-popcorngurl
Summary: After terrorizing Kingdom hospital for years, it turns out Paul’s got an accomplice.
1. Default Chapter

**Standing still**  
  
**Summary:** After terrorizing Kingdom hospital for years, it turns out Paul's got an accomplice.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that comes from the mind of Stephen King. Or Lars von . . . Yeah that guy ( you get the point)  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Hey dad can I see the morgue?" Anna asked anxiously.  
  
"Annabelle what have I told you? You are not allowed to go running around in this hospital, you hear me." Anna's father said.  
  
"But dad, why?" She wined.  
  
"There's a psychotic doctor working here. He uses his patients and tortures them." Anna's father said while cleaning some of the utensils he used for operations.  
  
"Dr.Gottreich, right?" Anna asked, "Dad I can handle him already." She rolled her eyes, "besides I'm fifteen."  
  
"Anna tonight is the eve of your fifteenth birthday. You are not fifteen yet." Anna's dad said in a singsong voice.  
  
Anna sighed, "for what it's worth I practically am fifteen. So you don't need to be technical daddy."  
  
"Fifteen or not you cannot go looking around for things in this hospital un- chaperoned, understood?" Anna's dad said pointing a scalpel at her.  
  
"Yes, sir. Well if you don't need me anymore I'm going to head on home." Anna said grabbing the scalpel from her father's hands.  
  
"Alright. Tell your mother I'll be in late."  
  
"Alright," Anna said leaving the room. As she closed the door she let out a sigh and grinned, "_how gullible. Like I'm actually going to head straight home_." Anna walked towards the elevator and pushed the bell.  
  
Within seconds a porter came up to the floor inside the elevator. He opened the elevator door, "what floor miss?" he asked.  
  
"I'd like to go to the floor with the morgue." She said trying to sound older than she actually was.  
  
"That is off limits to the public for obvious reasons." The porter said.  
  
"She's with me." Said a composed voice behind Anna. Anna turned around and saw the handsomest man she had ever seen in her life. He couldn't have been more than sixteen. Anna wondered why she had never seen him before. "Don't stand there gawking Porter, take us to the morgue."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Morlock." The porter said closing the elevator door and wheeling them down to the morgue.  
  
Anna and the boy stood in silence listening to the creaking of the elevator. When they made it to the floor the Porter opened the elevator door to let Anna and the boy out then went back up to the main floors.  
  
"Thank you ever so much for helping me Mr. Morlock, is it?" Anna said graciously.  
  
"Call me Paul. And no problem I'll do anything for a pretty face." He said leading her away from the elevator doors. "I've been watching you for a while miss. Annabelle. I've been waiting so long just to get you alone, just to talk to you."  
  
Anna was flushing. It was rare that a hot guy spoke to her. Even rarer that he would confess his feelings to her. "Your too kind." She blushed some more.  
  
"I think I've fallen in love with you." He admitted. With that said Paul lunged forward and kissed her.  
  
Anna felt so much emotion in the kiss that she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She loved the feeling, the excitement of being kissed by an onlooker of whom she had never met.  
  
"Do you want to be with me, forever?" Paul asked Anna.  
  
"Yes." She said in a leap of passion.  
  
"Good." With that said Paul pulled Anna to a secluded room where there was a glowing green tank.  
  
"What is that?" Anna asked. Not wanting to waste anytime Paul grabbed Anna's neck and started squeezing it. "Paul . . . why are you strangling me?" she asked between breaths.  
  
Paul could feel her body getting weaker as he did he forced her entire body into the glowing tank. When her body became lifeless in the tank Paul climbed in on top of her.  
  
They both drowned.  
  
**End flashback**


	2. Two

Authors notes:  
  
Jeff- LISTEN UP JACK ASS, MY NAME ISN'T EVEN ANNABELLE! THIS IS FICTION I MADE UP!THIS IS NOT A MARY SUE FIC just because the main character is a girl. As a matter of fact I think Paul's an interesting character. I am a big fan of the actor but if I were to ever write 'Mary sue' I would write it for dead last and not kingdom hospital!! How can my story suck when it's not a Mary sue? **My name is SHEENA**. Spell it with me, **S-H-E-E-N-A**! **Not Annabelle**. I don't even know an Annabelle.And why would I want to write a story about a guy who wants to drown me? Because I'm so suicidal and all. And wanna know a secret? I got the name from the main character in freaky Friday cuz I had watched it earlier that day. So if you're going to bash a story and say it sucks just because you think it's a Mary sue story even when it's not check the fucking facts, ass hole.  
  
And to the rest of you, have a fun read  
  
**Present day 65 years later**  
  
Anna POV  
  
I opened my eyes and realized where I was. I pushed myself out of the glowing tank to grasp a breath of air. I could barely remember where I was or what had happened. All I knew was that I was soaking wet.  
  
Still sitting in the tank I tried to remember everything that had happened to me. I was helping dad with work . . . I was going home. No, I didn't go home I went to the morgue then I ended up in this tank?  
  
No, that couldn't have happened. I wasn't allowed to go down to the morgue . . .but somebody helped me! I touched my neck and felt a pang of memory. I was strangled. I remember being strangled and then the person who helped me tried to drown me.  
  
Feeling satisfied I jumped out of the salty tank and wondered around the hospital. Everything looked all gloomy and dark like the hospital hadn't been used in years. But that was impossible; the hospital was fully functional the night before.  
  
"Hey duchess." I opened my eyes to see Mr. Morlock.  
  
"Mr. Morlock what's going on?" I demanded referring to everything around me.  
  
"Please call me Paul." He said suavely then held his hand out. I took it and he led me somewhere.  
  
"Paul where am I?" I asked, "This isn't right I mean, what happened to the hospital?"  
  
Paul grinned, "Do you know the date, Annabelle?"  
  
"Of course it's my birthday June 14th 1939." I said gingerly.  
  
"I'm sorry to say your wrong." Paul said grinning.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked. How could I be wrong? a girl could never forget her own birthday.  
  
"What do I mean? You've been dead for 65 years ,Annabelle." Paul said bluntly.  
  
"You lie." I told him harshly.  
  
"Fine then follow me."  
  
"Where are you taking me?" I demanded.  
  
"You'll see." 


End file.
